Divided by Pie
by Jackles' Penis
Summary: Castiel's trench coat is stolen. It's up to him and the Winchester boys to get it back. But what happens when they find it's located on an island full of monsters turned good?  contains OCs and slash


Title: Divided by Pie  
>Author: Jackles' Penis<br>Pairing: Dean/OC, possibly some Sam/OC or Cas/OC, and some OC/OC  
>Rating: To be determined<br>Word Count: around 700 as of now  
>Summary: Castiel's trench coat is stolen. It's up to him and the Winchester boys to get it back. But what happens when they find it's located on an island full of monsters turned good?<br>Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or Jensen Ackles... Damnit.  
>AN: This is an idea that has been floating about for a while. My BFFL and I came up with it at 5 AM one morning. Should I continue it? Is it worth it? Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated! XD

A pair of rough hands grabbed Dean's shoulders and shook him violently out of a sound sleep. His hand reached automatically under his mattress for his shotgun, holy water, knife – hell, he didn't know what he'd stashed under there, but he was going to use whatever he could wrap his hands around on the person or _thing_ that was grabbing him. Before he could lock his grip around an object, though, he was pulled upright and met with the panicked blue eyes of the angel Castiel.

"Dean, I need your help," he said in his usual monotone.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean said, shaking the angel's hands from his shoulders. "You don't think you could have just gently woke me up? Or waited until morning at least? What is so damn important that you had to go and do that?" Cas didn't answer. Instead, he moved over to Sam's bed and woke him up in the same violent manner. Once both of the Winchesters were awake, Castiel began to pace the length of the room by the foot of their beds.

"Look, why don't you just calm down and tell us -" Sam stopped abruptly, a confused look furrowing his brow. "Cas, you aren't wearing your trench coat."

"I am aware," he replied briskly, never pausing in his manic pacing.

"Well, why not?"

The angel stopped moving. He looked at Sam and spoke in a grave tone. "It has been stolen." A giggle escaped from Dean's throat before he could control himself.

"Sorry," Dean said. He cleared his throat trying to regain his composure.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "This isn't funny, Dean. That trench coat is of great import."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? Well, that changes everything. Your fashion crisis is _way_ more important than my sleep."

Sam shot Dean a chastising look from the corner of his eye. He looked back at Cas and spoke in his calming, soft voice, "What exactly is so important about this coat?"

"My powers are limited without it," he said, matter-of-factly. "While I still have access to many of my abilities, it appears as though the mode of transport to which I am accustomed is no longer available to me without the presence of this coat upon my vessel's body."

"So…" Dean began, working out Castiel's overly descriptive sentence. "So, you can't poof without it?"

"Precisely."

"So, how exactly -" Sam started to speak, but Dean cut him off.

"Hang on. So, you woke us up in the middle of the night for this? Really? I was expecting you to say that it's like -" Dean flailed his arms. "- some great instrument of God. Not your poofing machine."

"You don't seem to understand, Dean," Cas said, stepping into Dean's personal space. His eyes were narrowed and his voice was serious. "Without my 'poofing machine' -" He made air quotations with his fingers. "- my vessel is incomplete. While my vessel is incomplete, my communications to Heaven are greatly hindered. If this course should continue, my powers and my ties to Heaven will be severed completely. I will be trapped on Earth."

Dean managed an awkward smile and patted the infuriated angel's shoulder. "Okay, Cas. Just calm down, buddy."

"What can we do to help?" Sam offered.

"I have been able to track down the location of the coat. With your help, we should be able to obtain it in a timely fashion."

"Woah. Just hold on a minute. We're on a hunt right now. What makes you think we're gonna just leave with you to find your coat?" Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"Dean, you will do well to remember all that I have done for you. I think you can afford me a few days of your time." Dean had to admit that Cas had a point. After all, he wouldn't be standing there without the angel and his magical trench coat.

"Fine, he conceded. "Where we headed anyway?"

"Fledgling Rock, Maine."


End file.
